


New Kid On The Block

by ilovemusic78



Series: Every Witch Way seasons. [3]
Category: witches and wizards - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemusic78/pseuds/ilovemusic78
Summary: This take's place after the book the eclipse. Jake and Mike has been taking it easy for a while so they could regain their strength and they keep trying to see if they have their powers back. But a new kid comes, he's a trouble maker for sure. But you guys have to read and find out what this guy does and if they ever get their powers back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for being so patient while i try to update. I have been busy with school, family, friends, school and home work. But i'll try and update more. Love you all.

Jake's POV

After that day, i didn't want to get out of the house. I was afraid that the principal will come and try to take my powers again. I haven't gotten them back. Believe me, i tried. My brother keeps telling me to stop trying because i have to rest and i have to calm down. I wanted to get up and move around, i have been stuck in the house for 3 days. I was so weak still, i don't have any strength to do anything. My brother came and layed down next to me. We intertwined our fingers and we looked at each other. I kissed the top of his head and we stayed like that for a while. "Can i get you anything. Something to eat, drink" "water sounds nice" "i'll be right back" I nodded as he got up. I texted mike asking him if he was going to be ok. I stayed there while me and mike texted each other. Jesse came back and he gave me the water. I drank a few sips and then i putted it on the table beside me. I turned on the T.V and we watched Every Witch Way on Netflix. My brother curled up to me and i hugged him. I can at least do that but i can't really do anything else. "What now" My brother asked me. "What do you mean" "like what happens now. I go back to school tomorrow and you'll still be here. How are you gonna take care of yourself" "i already have that planned out" "how" "i texted dad letting him know what's going on. He'll watch over me. I promise" "i just don't want you to get hurt" "i wont. I know how to take care of myself even if dad wasn't here" "you still can't walk around" "true but i still have those crutches from the fool moon. I could use those" He looked at me and i looked at him back. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be just fine" He nodded and we fell asleep. 

 

Jesse's POV

I woke up, still in my brothers room. I got out of bed because i heard the alarms go off in our room. So i went to mine and michel's room and turned the alarm off and shook my fiance awake. When he woke up and did a spell to get us ready. "I wish I had a special tool, that got us ready for school" We then got our school clothes on and we went downstairs, got our bags, breakfast bar and we headed out the door. 

30 minutes later.

 

Due to traffic, we got to school late. We walked to school hand in hand and there was this guy who came up to the school, got dust on me and michel wiped the dust off my face and shared a kiss with me. Then he casted another spell on me this time. "It's a must, remove the dust" The dust on my clothes were gone and i smiled at him. "Thanks" "no problem" Then the guy saw us and i heard him say something. But i couldn't make out the words. It was something along the line of. "Get ready Iridium High. The new baddest kid is coming" I looked at him and tried to get everything situated. Michel snapped me out of my thoughts and i looked at him. "Are we going to go to class or are you just going to stare at a kid that's new here" "yeah, let's go to our class" We walked inside the school and went to my locker. I got some of my books when a glowing book came out. It wasn't star or Hex. "Babe, what is that" "that's your new spell book, her name is Ally. I know it's totally dumb to name a book but that's what the console wanted us to call them. So yeah" Then the announcement's came on. "I need jesse baron, to come to the office. Thank you" I sighed and turned to my fiance. I placed my head on his chest as i felt a hand go up and down my arm. "This is going to be a long year. But i got to go, see you at lunch" "yeah, see you then" I left and went to the principals office. I was confused and scared. I opened the door and there was a flying pen. My mouth dropped a little. "There's another wizard at our school" I mouthed, turning my head away. When he saw me, the pen dropped and i was still thinking of that flying pen. I let that slide and went in. "you wanted to see me sir" "yes. I want you to meet Jax Novoa. He's going to be coming here. So i wan't you to show him around" He gave me Jax's schedule and i looked at it. We only have 2 classes together which is SS and math. That's amazing. "So, get to it" We left the office and i showed him around and then i gave him his locker information. "So do you wan't to have lunch with me" Jax asked. "No" I sounded so rude. He looked at me and chuckled. "I mean, if you wan't to join me and my boyfriend, your more then welcome to" "wait, your" "yes. I'm gay. Happy now" I was clearly so annoyed right now. And it hasn't even been an hour and i'm getting annoyed by him. "Well i got to go to class. Bye Jax" "bye" Then i was speed walking to get away from him and i wasn't paying attention where i was going and i bumped into someone. "Sorry" I looked up and it was my fiance. "Babe, you didn't stop me" "how was the tour" "very boring. I was getting annoyed with that new kid Jax" "chill. Take some deep breaths and tell me what happened during the tour" I told him everything from the point where i was giving him his locker information and he tried to kiss me. I got a hug from michel because i was crying toward the end. "Babe, i'm not mad. You pushed away from him and that's good. I don't want you to be in pain because of what he was trying to do to you. I still love you"


	2. Chapter 2

Michel's POV

I hugged him for a long time while i waited for him to calm down. I told him that i still loved him and I would always be a supportive boyfriend. Well fiance. I wanted him to feel safe and that i wont let anything get in our way. He calmed down and i continued to hold him. I saw that guy come up to us and when he did, i got so mad at him. "What do you want" I said, clearly mad at him. "Chill out man. What are you doing with my tour buddy" "he's not your 'buddy'. He's my fiance and can you do us all a favor and leave him alone" "all i want to do is say sorry" "sorry? After what you did to him. I don't think so" Then he left and i looked down at jesse who looked like he cried himself to sleep. And the thing is, we are at school and there is no time for him to sleep right now. In 5 minutes, the hallway near the cafeteria will be full with student's going to there 1st period class. So i picked him up and i went to the nurses office. Lily looked at me and i sat down on the bed. "What happened to him" "he cried himself to sleep" "why" "there's this new kid that tried to kiss him and i was holding him and he fell asleep" "what's the kids name" "Jax Novoa" "that kid is always getting into trouble. He's a wizard also. This is a stupid task but i need you to do something for me. I know you are so mad at him but this is going to save you" I looked at jesse who was still sleeping. "I'll do it for him. He's going to get supper mad at him" "ok. What i need you to do is very simple. You have to become friends with him to lower him in so the console can tell him what he's doing wrong and for him to get his powers taken. It's seems easy but it's not. He's very out of it when it comes to making friends" "i'll try my best. If that doesn't work, i'm sorry" "you won't have to be sorry, i'll make sure he get's to the console at some point" I nodded and pulled my fiance close to me. I petted his head to make sure he stays asleep for a while longer. "How's his brother doing" "he's doing well. I was there helping out with the house. He's gaining his strength very, very slowly. We are getting there though" "good. Keep it up. You are a great friend. Keep it up. I'll leave you alone for you can stay by yourself for a while until he wakes up" She started getting up but i had a random thought appear. "Wait" She turned and looked at me" "yeah" "can you stay. I need you to protect us a little longer" "of course i'll help you" then she sat back down and we talked until he wakes up. 

20 minutes later

The bell rang and we heard screaming, that was loud enough to wake my fiance up. He turned to me and scooted closer. "We got to go to 1st period. It's time" "ok" Then i wanted to let him sleep because of taking care of his brother. I got up and i thanked Lily for everything and then we left. I saw the locker doors open and 3 people came out. "Oh no" I said. "what" "the console is out of the realm. That is really bad. They never come out unless" I thought of what i was saying to Lily and i realized that i sent them out of the console. "Babe, what's going on" I heard my fiance say. "I sent the console out of the magic realm" "why, what did you do" "i was talking to lily and" I trailed off because they came toward me. "Michel. Why did you summon us" "it was by accident. I didn't mean to do that" "well, sense we're here, we can't go back because we have to wait 24 hours before we can go back. Now tell me what's going on" I looked at me fiance and whispered in his ear. "You go to class. I'll deal with this" "i don't want you to be alone" "trust me" Then he gave me a kiss on the cheek and then he left. "are you going to tell me what's going on" "Jax Novoa is at our school but lily said that we have to become friends with him for we could get him turned in. I didn't know i could send you guy so i thought that it would be fine" "your the fiance of the chosen one. You can summon us" "if only i knew that sooner" "well, you shouldn't have known. Only the chosen one can summon us because they have great power" "even though the chosen one is my fiance, he's still going to be a great chosen one" "jesse is a young wizard. He can't get married yet" "we are getting married next week. We love each other dearly and we wont let 3 people stop us. I'm sorry that you guys cant get it through your heads" "you cant talk to us like that" "you need to control your temper" Then they left and i went to my classes. 

 

8 hours later

I went to the front of the school and waited for my fiance to come. After 30 minutes he came and we hugged. "How did it go with the console" "good. I probably made them mad" "why would you do that" "because i want to marry you and the said that i cant because your the chosen one" jesse looked at me and grabbed my hands. "You mean the world to me. I wont let anyone tell me that i cant marry my best friend. I wont let that" Then we left the school and we went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse's POV

Once we got inside, i went to the kitchen and did my homework. Michel went upstairs to relax and to edit his video. I was half way through my math homework when i heard a knock on the door. I got up, very confused and opened the door. There was no one there. I closed the door and i looked behind me and saw Jax. "Ba" He clamped a hand over my mouth and i was confused. "If i let go, will you not scream?" I nodded and he teleported us into the basement and i was tied to a chair. I looked at him and was so mad. "What do you want" "chill feisty. I want to talk" "why would i talk to you. You tried to kiss me and i have a fiance already. So you can do us all a favor and leave me alone" I said raising my voice. I was so mad at him. "You need to watch that attitude of yours" "why are you here" "i already told you. Either you let me talk to you or you get something that you might not want" I didn't say anything. He went upstairs and i looked behind me to find my hands tied to a chain. I struggled, pulled as hard as i could but i couldn't get out no matter how much i tried. I heard footsteps and i yelled for help and i then heard my brother's voice. "J, where are you" "I'm in the basement. I'm tied to a chair. Help please" Then i heard a bang and i guess he fell down the stairs because he hasn't gotten he strength back yet. We're working on it. I heard the footsteps come closer and i saw my brother. "Man it's like a maze down here" "i know. Help me please. I don't know how much longer until he comes back" "who did this to you" He said as he went behind me and tried to get everything off. "Jax Novoa. He tried to kiss me at school and now he wants to talk" "what did you say" "i flat out told him that i didn't want to talk because i didn't want him to try that again" My brother tried to get the stuff off but he couldn't. "I don't have my powers so i can't break these chains" "go get michel, he might be able to because he has his powers" "i can try but i need to stay down here with you in case that guy comes back" "don't worry about me. Go get help" I said. He looked at me. "GO" Then he ran and then Jax teleported in front of me. "Are you ready to talk" "no. Untie me" "watch your attitude or you will never get out" I stayed quiet and he circled around me. He then placed a hand on my head and i was confused. I then felt this sudden urge to tell him everything that he needed to know. A truth spell. "Now tell me, was there anyone else in this room when i left" I tried to fight it. "No" "don't fight it" I still tried but it became stronger. "Yes" "who" "my brother" "and where is he now" "to go get my fiance" "what for" "to help me defeat you" Then he took his hand off and crossed his arms. He did a spell once more and i felt attached to Jax. I didn't know what the heck he did. "Now, are you in love with me" "yes. I am" "do you care about Michel" "no, he can find himself another boyfriend" Then he untied me and i need to learn how not to let the spells get to me. I'll have to ask the console. i got up and we kissed. He reached for my shirt and i stopped him. "Let's do this somewhere else, there's people here" "we can go to my house, no ones home" Then he teleported us to his house and into his room. We kissed once more, getting deeper and we fell onto the bed and i was on the bottom. 

**I'm not going to go full depth. You already knew what happened**

After we finished, we got cleaned up and relaxed on his bed watching T.V. I waited for sometime before checking my phone. I got a message from my brother but i ignored him and placed my phone down. We finished up our day before hitting the hay. 

 

**MORNING**

 

I woke up by the sound of pots and pans moving. I casted a spell to change into my uniform for school. I go downstairs and i went behind him and leaned against his shoulder. "Are you ready for school" "yeah, i am" "good, now go sit down and i'll get you something to eat" I nodded and i sat down. "How was your night" I heard him ask but i was thinking about michel. I know i'm under a spell so when i talk to him, i'll have to write everything down because i'll say stupid things and i didn't want anything to happen to us after this spell is on me. "Babe, are you ok" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yeah, i'm ok" "well eat up, we're leaving soon" I nodded and ate. After i finished up, i got my hair done and i went to the front doors and we were teleported to the school. We landed in a bush but it kind of makes sense though because we didn't want anyone to see us. We kissed and we got up, linking arms and i saw michel come up to us. His eyes went wide and he looked hurt. "Babe, why are you holding his hand" "i don't care about you anymore" "that's not true. Do you know how long i went searching for you. I thought you were captured or worse" "i'm not your puppy where you have to follow me around every where you go" I turned around we went inside. I felt so bad. 

Michel's POV'

I can't believe that just happened. My fiance is with the enemy. I dropped my head, looking at the floor. I now know that happened. He was spelled. A love spell. I knew i had to kiss him to make the spell go away but i don't know how i'm suppose to do that. Then an idea came in mind and i could text him to meet me in the restroom and i can get my fiance back. I texted him right away and when i saw a reply back i knew that it was time. I ran into the school, to the washroom and he looked at me. "Why did you wan't me to come here" "because i need to tell you something" Here it goes. I thought. I went up to him kissing him. He didn't kiss back and then after a while he did and he looked at me. After a few seconds he hugged me and cried. I sat down on the floor near the wall and i held him. "I'm so sorry for what i said to you" "it's ok. Your back now and that is what matters. I'm not leaving you alone anymore" I rubbed his back and i heard the door open. This guy came in. "Nick. What are you doing" "i wanted to check up on things. What happened" "he was spelled to love someone else and he was saying really bad things" "you need to tell the console" "i will. When he calms down" Then he looked up at me and i placed a hand on his chin and i looked into his eyes. "How long were you spelled for" "a day. We made love" His voice cracked. "Did you want to do that" "yes, no. I don't know. I didn't have control of myself" "i know. You just have to stay with me and i'll protect you" "but once we got out Jax will be waiting for me" "i will give him a piece of my mind" Then i got up and offered him a hand. Nick came up to us and placed a arm around his neck. I held his hand as we went out. We saw Jax there and he looked so confused. I letted go of my fiance's hand and went up to him. "Why did you spell my fiance. He's not yours" "he still loves me" "no he doesn't. I saved him, with a kiss. I know my spells and my fiance" "you come near my friends again" "i'll give you a piece of my mind" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try number 5

Michel's POV

After school was over we went to jesse's house and we heard laughter. So we went upstairs to go see what the laughter was all about. We saw that Emily was in jake's room. I knocked on the door. "Come in" I went in and i smiled. "Hey guys" "hey michel" Emily said. We hugged and she sat back down. "So how are you feeling" I asked, knowing that he is still pretty weak. "A little bit better. Agamemnon came by before Emily showed up and told me that i'm gaining my powers back and that it's taking a lot longer then what it's suppose to do. He made me do a spell but it didn't come out like it was suppose to" Emily looked at us confused. "Powers, what do you mean" "I think it's time to tell her" He told me and i shook my head. "If we do that then we might have to erase her memory" "Michel, look at you and Jesse. You dated him even though he didn't have his powers yet. Me and Emily has been dating for 5 years now. She needs to know" "fine" 

Jake's POV

Emily looked at me. "Babe, is there something that your not telling me" "yes. I have" "tell me. We tell each other everything" "alright. Me, Jesse, Michel and Nick are wizards. Mike is a kayne which is different from a wizard" "how did you find out" "well my mom and dad is a witch and wizard. I knew i had powers sense i was 10" "but how come you been laying down on your bed all the time" Should i tell her what happened less then a year ago. It was a traumatic time that i can never forget. "Alright the reason is because of the last principal at jesse's school was a evil witch that was out to get me and jesse. I'm to weak to do anything because of the fact that she majority of my powers which isn't good for a ex-chosen one" "what's a chosen one" "remember that moon we had a year ago" "yeah" "that was the fool moon. It happens very rarely but when it does, it's going to chose one person that is kind of like in charge of the group. Jesse is the chosen one because every year the chosen one gets a star shaped birthmark. Anyway i was taken to the theater in the school jesse and michel goes to and she used michel as bait to get to me. Then Mike was electrocuted and that's how i lost majority of my powers" Jesse came in and his hands were shaking. "What's wrong j" "the principal texted me" "that's impossible. Let me see" He showed me and my mouth flew open. "Ok, please tell me it's not a prank" Michel's phone went off and he looked at me. "Check your phone" I turned my phone on and i saw a text from the principal. Same text that everyone had. "Ok, this isn't a prank" They shook their heads. "Michel, do you think that you can teleport us to the academy" "what about Emily" "she's gonna come with us" "what i he finds out" "he wont. I'll tell him that she's training to become a guardian" "and you think that it will work" "yeah" "alright. Everyone hold hands" We all held hands and jesse looked at me. He placed his head on my shoulder. "It's going to be ok" I told him. He nodded. "Alright Michel, do your magic" He nodded. "We need to be safe, take us to the Academy where we can rest at ease" We then were teleported to the Academy Agamemnon was standing near the dyad tree. "Hey Agamemnon" I said. He turned to us and looked at Emily strangely. "Who's that" "that's my girlfriend Emily" "and is she a witch" "she's a human. She wasn't safe at the house with the principal running lose" "Torris is out" "yeah. She texted all of us" We showed him our phones as i was putting most of my weight on michel because of my legs were so weak still. I'm even surprised that he let me. "So from what i heard from Emma, jesse's the new chosen one" "yes he is" "is he dealing with it pretty well" "yeah he is. The powers that he's suppose to gain hasn't come yet" "and the principal took his powers" jesse told him. His eyes went wide. "The principal took some of your powers. That makes sense why he isn't getting the powers he's suppose to gain" "so what do we do" Michel asked him. Jesse came up to us and putted his arms around our waist. "We have to get rid of her. When we do that power that she has, jesse might be able to get the powers. It will take sometime for you to get your powers back. Let's go to the office and lets see how much power you actually lost" I nodded and we went to the office and the nurse was waiting for me. "Hey nurse may" "hey. How are you feeling" "uh, ok i guess" "let's get you to the room and see what's going on with your powers" We went to the office and with a little bit of help from the nurse we were able to get me onto the bed. She did all the tests that she had to do and then after a few minutes it came back. "Alright so your powers were suppose to be at 150 and your at 30. The principal took a lot of your powers. There might be a chance where you don't gain your powers and you might lose them. You'll just be a powerless wizard" I looked at her and she nodded her head. "You'll be ok, you'll just take it easy for a few weeks and if you don't get better, we might have to drain the rest of your powers for good or until we get the principal and Jax Novoa's powers" "Jax, the jax that spelled me" Jesse said, looking at michel. "Yeah, that's him" Agamemnon looked at us. "If that's true, you guys might have to stay here" I looked at everyone and all of us shocked on what we just heard.


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse’s POV

I looked at my fiance, worried about what Jax might do to us if he ever finds us. “You guys need to make sure that you are always in your dorm. I’ll come by to check up on you and give you guys food. But it’s not safe here. I want you guys to be aware of this situation. Including you young jesse” I looked at him confused. “My powers aren't strong enough to help michel when we need the help and protection” I told him. I felt a pair of arms grab ahold of my waist. I look and it was michel. “That’s true. But you are the chosen one young man” I cut him off. “I might be the chosen one but the principal has his powers. I can’t gain any and make my powers stronger” “jesse. You need to calm down. I know your upset and angry. You have to relax” My brother told me. “Can we go to our room” Agamemnon nodded. “Follow me” We followed. We got to our dorm and a person was there. I was confused. Agamemnon left, locking the door behind him. “Reveal yourself” My brother said as he sat down on the chair beside us. “That wasn’t agamemnon” I whispered underneath my breath. Michel looked at me. “What’s wrong” He asked me. “That wasn’t Agamemnon” I told him. “What do you mean” “he locked the door behind him, that’s something that he will never do” The room started to get really hot. We all started to fan ourselves. “Reveal yourself for the last time” I shouted. The figure turned around and it was the no good Jax Novoa. 

Michel’s POV

I stared at him, my hands turning into fists. “What do you want from us” I asked. I wanted answers. “I’ve came back for my guy” I got so mad at this point. “He’s not yours” I yelled. I was going up to him but i was stopped. “You can’t get out of the. There’s a forcefield around you guys. And unfortunately your little friend is out of that forcefield. There’s no way you can save him now” “let all of them go. I’ll stay” Jesse looked at his brother in shock. “You can’t do that” he said tears in his eyes. I hugged him and he turned his head toward his brother. “I’m doing this for you” 

Jake’s POV

I looked at jesse. I didn’t want to do this but i have no choice. “Listen Jax, if you let me go, i’ll give you the rest of my powers. But if you and michel fight and win, you have to give me the rest of my powers” He nodded. He took the feild off and michel came out, before jesse could get out, it was back on. “So are we going to fight” I nodded. ‘Here goes nothing” I explained to myself. “Alright, there will be a total of 4 rounds. Each of you have to keep the object in mid air for the amount of time. If you do it, you get a point if you manage to get the spell right. Are you guys ready” “ready” ‘you better win’ i mouthed to michel. He nodded. “Alright the first spell is you have to make those vases in front of you levitate in mid air. You have 40 seconds. Your time starts now” There was a timer above them. Jax dropped his when it hit the 20 second mark. Michel lowered his vase. “Michel get’s one point” We high-fived and then they gave eachother a weird glare. “Alright next round” I said and looked at michel. “You guys are doing well so far but do you have what it takes to keep those weights up in the air. So once you guys keep them up, you have to keep them in the air for at least 15 seconds. Who ever drops first wins the point .So spells ready. And begin” the lifted the weight. Jax was struggling to keep the weight up. The 15 second point was up and then they put the weight down. Tie. Jax 1, michel 2” I told them, fanning myself as it was still very hot inside the room. “Do you guys need a break” “nope” Michel said. I shurgged my sholders as i know that they do need a break but michel isn’t having it. And i really need my powers back to make sure that jesse gets the powers that he needs as the chosen one. “Alright round 3, you guys have to create something only using your powers. And this time it’s 30 seconds. And go” I said, i watched them work their magic and then michel got done first. “Michel wins, 3 points jax 1” I knew that this one is going to be a bit challenging but it’s worthit. “Alright, this round is worth 2 points. What you guys have to do is lift eachother up and keep them up as both of ya’ll are going to be in the air. And you can’t trick them. Break the rulls you are out of the game and the other person atomaticlly wins. Hands ready” They got their move on. “Begin” Then they lifted eachother up. There is no time limit so it’s just until one of them drops. 3 minutes went by and i saw jax trick michel. “I saw that Jax. Nice try. Both of you put eachother down, michel wins” They put each other down and then the forcefeild was lifted and jesse came toward us and hugged me. “Thank you” Michel came up to us. “Are you ready to get your powers back” I nodded. Jax came up to us. “Alright let the transfer of powers begin” We did the whole spell and i felt better. In years. Emily came up to me and hugged me tight. “I’m so glad your ok” She told me. Tears running down her face. “Em, i’m ok” I told her, rubbing her back. “But you were so weak before and now your healed” I released the hug and i held her hands. She smiled. “I’m glad your better. I thought i would lose you” Then agamemnon came in and clapped. “Good job boys. That was the whole idea i came up with” “i thought that you were the principal” “do i look like the principal jesse” “no sir. Sorry” “when the principal came it was tramitizing for all of us” I said. “have you heard from Mike, Nick’s brother” agamemnon asked me. I nodded my head yes. “He’s doing fine, he needs to still rest, he went to multiple tests done to make sure that they are both still ok” I explained and he nodded. “As long as they’re healing, they should go faster” “well he’s been on bed rest for a while” He nodded and turned the light on. My shirt was drenched in sweat, everyone was. “I need to go shower” I said, got new clothing and walked into the hallway. I heard my name get called but no one was there. I went to the washroom and showered. I got into fresh clothing and went back into the dorm room. “You fought well young man” Jax said as he shook michel’s hand. “You did to” He responded. “And jesse, i’m so, so sorry about what i did. I don’t know what got into me” “it’s ok. I’m glad that everyone is ok” jesse told him. He smiled and then they hugged. “But one thing i want to make clear with you” Michel said, i already knew what he was going to say. “Come near my boyfriend and spell him again, i’ll make sure you get a fist to the face” I knew it. The jealousy streak. “Ok, now that we are all ok, do you want to join us for lunch” I asked Jax, who happily nodded. “We will join you once we get changed. I’m watching you Jax” Michel said as him and jesse went to go shower. I chuckled. “He gets a bit jealous” I told him. “I DO NOT” I heard him yell. I chuckled once again. We went to the cafe and sat down. Me, Jax and Emily talked when Emma came toward us. “Hey emma” I told her. We hugged and she looked at me. “You changed” “yeah, i got my powers back” “that’s good. At least your better” She then looked at Jax. “Hey Jax” “hey emma” It was so awkward. “So who’s this pretty lady” “emma i would like you to meet Emily, She’s been my girlfriend for 5 years now” “it’s nice to meet you Emily” “nice to meet you to” “would you like to have lunch with us. Michel and Jesse will be here soon” “oh, i can’t, i have to train my wits” “but your not a powerless witch” I told her. Confused. “But i was the chosen one before you and jesse was so i’m able to use my powers to show them a certain spell and how it’s done” “that’s cool” “but i’m so sorry to cut you off but i really have to go. It’s nice seeing you” “nice to see you to” “bye” “bye” She left in a hurry and then michel and jesse finally showed up. “Alright. We’re good” “took you guys long enough” Jax said. We had lunch and then was able to tell Jax our story. Once we have finished telling the story his face was in shock. “Dang, that’s rough. I can’t imagine what you guys went through” Then we finished up lunch and we went back to our dorm.


	6. Chapter 6

Jax’s POV

I might have been a bit mean to the brothers but i’m trying to change. I felt bad for michel when jesse was being rude to him because of what i did to him. As long as we’re getting along that’s all that matters. I went back to the human world to see my little sister and my dad. “Guys, i’m home” I yelled. Jessie came to me and hugged me tight. “Hey girl. Where’s dad” “at work” “and you’ve been home all day” “yeah, i graduated WITS Academy and i’m now a witch” “so proud of you” I told her. We went to the kitchen and got something to eat. “So what went down at the academy today” She asked me. “A lot of things” “spill” “well remember when the last chosen one was very ill and sick” “yeah” “he was still very weak, but his little brother, his name is also jesse but spelled different, is now the chosen one. I had to fight jesse’s boyfriend to give the powers that i stool from him back. I know steeling is bad and i don’t ever want you to” “i wont. You can count on me” “i know i can” I told her. I sat down at the kitchen table and then dad came. “Hey dad” “hi jax. How was the academy” “it was interesting” “tell me what happened” “i had to fight the chosen one’s boyfriend to give the ex chosen one his powers back. I lost and had to give them back” “then why did you steal them” “i didn’t really steal them. I borrowed it” “hmm” “yeah that’s what happened” I told him everything. “Well, i’m going to go upstairs and lay down” “alright” Then i went upstairs and slept. 

 

Jesse’s POV

I was laying on michel’s chest, scrolling through my phone. I wanted to just go home because i’m missing to much school and i have a concert soon. “Babe” He looked at me. “What’s up” “i want to go back. I have a concert and i’m running out of time” “are you sure” “yes. I can’t miss it” He thought about it and sighed. “Fine, when’s your concert” “tomorrow” “why didn’t you say anything before hand” “because we had the thing with Jax and i didn’t feel like telling you when everything was happening” He sighed once again. “You know if you told me before hand, i would’ve taken you sooner” “i know” I told him and he held my hand. He kissed my head and i smiled. My brother looked at me. “Are you going back” “i have to” I told him. “I’m coming with you” “ok, pack your things, we’re leaving and then coming back” “emily, babe, We’re leaving” “hold on” She was getting her makeup done. “Girls, am i right” Michel looked at him. “I never dated anyone before i meet your brother” “and our 5 year mark is coming up” “it is” “tell me you didn’t forget” I told him. “I didn’t” Then Emily came out and then we teleported to our house and there was a shadow. “Hello” Emily asked, her voice shaking. “Hey boys” I got scared, the figure turned around and we all gasped.

 

Jake’s POV

Me and jesse looked at the figure standing in front of us. “Mom” I asked, scared. She stood in the light and there she was. “Hey guys” We hugged her and michel stayed out of it. He was smiling. “Babe, come join the hug” Jesse told him. “You to Emily” They joined and after a while we broke the hug and we sat down. “We have so many questions” I told mom. She nodded her head. “Ask away, anything you wanted answers to, i’ll give them to you” I looked at jesse. “Where were you all these years” I asked. Jesse held my hand. “I was at the academy, working as a scientist. My job was to help the witches and wizards, that lost their powers and can’t get any back, i will work on a bunch of things to help them. And the color of the magic matters” I raised an eyebrow. “Why does it matter” jesse asked. “Because we want to make sure they get the right amount of power that they need. Please understand that it was for our own good” “our own good?” Jesse asked. Mad. “You left us here alone for years. Dad is working 24/7 trying to make sure that we have enough food, water and other things. You never decided to come by and just say hi. I was told that you were dead before our friend told us that you weren’t. And we went to the academy, we never saw you” “j, calm down. The reason why was because i had to be in my lab. I wasn’t allowed to leave when Torris was out here, roaming around. All the scientists were stuck where they were and then they wanted to make sure we were safe” “well we weren’t” I told her. Emily came up to me, grabbing my arm. “You need to calm down” Mom’s face went blank. “Mom, please tell us” Her face drained. “MOM” I yelled. “Why weren’t you safe. The fool moon and the eclipse is over with” “but Torris was out to get me. I put everyone in danger because of what she wanted. She managed to get my powers and i was weak for a long long time. I got them back just today. And then we all got texts from her saying that she was out to get us again. We went here because of the threats from her because as far as i know, she’s in limbo. No one has given us any updates” “who’s the chosen one know” “jesse” She looked at him. “Are you sure” “yeah, star shaped birthmark on his wrist” jesse showed her and she gasped. “So it’s true. You are the chosen one” “yeah mom, i am” They hugged and i made sure that michel was ok. “Michel, you ok” “yeah, i just wish i had a family like this” “well you will be in a few weeks. Besides you were always in the family ever sense you started dating me” Michel came up to us, sat on the floor and held jesse’s hand. “I have another question” I said. “Sure, what’s up” “how come dad hasn’t been here” Her jaw dropped.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily’s POV

I was still kind of weirded out about the fact I've been dating a wizard for 5 years and i never knew about it. But when things got kind out of hand, i decided to step in. “Guys. You need to relax. Your mom came back and all your doing is stressing her out. If she doesn’t want to answer that question. She doesn’t have to. But if she does, she’ll tell you” i went up to their mom. “You just need to go rest. You’ve been working a lot. I think that it will be a good idea to tell them later. Ok” She smiled at me and then we hugged. ‘Man this family hugs a lot’ i thought to myself, it’s not a bad thing it’s just that me and my parents aren't that close. “Thank you Emily” “no problem” Then she left and i looked at michel. “Can i talk to you” I asked him. He nodded and whispered something in jesse’s ear which made him smile. He got up and we went into the pool table room and he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. “What’s up” he asked me. Confused. “Well did you notice how they were kind of mad at their mom” “yeah. What about it” “they were supposed to be happy but then they were mad. I don’t know what’s going on” “Emily, it’s a side affect for jake. He hasn’t had his powers in so long and he just got them back. Including the stress he has right now on his shoulder’s, he might not be able to function. Ok” I nodded. “So, what do i do” “be patient. If he try’s a spell and it doesn’t work or doesn’t come out the way it should, just tell him that he did great. Make sure that he’s calm, happy and if he seems off, call me. You have my number, right” “yeah” “again, call me and i’ll answer. I’m trying to look out for all of you. Do you understand that” “i do” “ok, i was the first chosen one in this group. The principal was the very first witch that was ever the chosen one. So you can come to me if anything’s bugging you” “I will. Thank you michel” I said and we hugged. We went back into the room and saw jake on the floor passed out. Mom was calling the hospital and jesse was trying to wake him up. “What happened” “i don’t know” Jesse told michel, then hugged him. “Babe, you need to calm down. Tell me what happened before he passed out” “we were talking and then he started saying that he was lightheaded so i went to the kitchen to get him water and then all i heard was a bang on the floor. So i went back here and he’s passed out” Mom went outside and then i went to my boyfriend and shook him a little. Nothing. I lifted him up and held him close to me. After a few minutes we heard sirens. Then the door opened and they looked at us. “Are you guys alright” “yeah, we’re fine. My brother on the other hand isn’t” jesse told them. They nodded and then they went toward us. “Get a backboard. We’ll get him to the ambulance and we will go to the hospital to see what’s going on” I nodded as they took him out of my arms and into an ambulance. I stayed with Michel, Jesse and their mom. “Michel” He looked at me. “What’s up” “is that normal. For him to collapse when he got his powers back” “it happened before. Me and jesse was there. He hasn’t really had anything to drink so that was probably why he collapsed the way he did” He explained to me. I nodded and their mother hugged me. I hugged her back and then jesse and michel joined the hug. We watched as the ambulance departed the driveway and went away. “He’ll be ok” Mom told me.


End file.
